ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Game Master
Role in Vana'diel Are there any sources to verify the "Role in Vana'diel" section? This section seems to serve the purpose of explaining the GM's role in FFXI's story, but to be honest, I really think that someone just made it up. I think this section should be deleted, unless someone is able to produce a source for where this information comes from. –Anson 02:26, 3 March 2007 (EST) It does seem a bit weird, unless it is actually from SE. But I always figured GMs (and possibly worlds/servers, although you could say those are "leagues/divisions" of adventurers) were non-canon in FFXI's storyline. --Joped 09:39, 3 March 2007 (EST) I personally like the section, it was present in the first creation of the article. I am interested in hearing the source of it. -- 19:36, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I personally didn't make that section, it was on the page GM that I redirected to Game Master. Yet, I thought I saw it before as a copy and paste from History of Vana'diel, but I can't find it on there now. It is purely fictional and isn't part of the FFXI canon material (meaning that you can't find such a story line in any of the quests and/or missions). It might be nice to ask SE to publish something about it. I do know if they get enough requests they will make such a background, but as it sets right now it is non-canon. --Pinkfae 19:16, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Regarding beating a GM, they are (at least, normally) friendly to the player (in the way that any other player is except during ballista) and thus cannot be attacked. Players *can* however cast buffs and cures and whatnot on a GM. Tahngarthor 02:01, 24 April 2007 (EDT) Sadly, GMs seem to be lv 1. Buffs I casted on one wore off immediately. Just thought I'd add that. (Haste wears off immediately at lv 1.) KojoPhoenix 17:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'd just like to point out... "... they recieve orders through a "Producer" (currently Azagba), who manages the overall concept of the game. Reporting directly to the Producer is the "Head Game Master" (currently Sage Sundi), who manages all GM staff below him, namely the three major types: ... * "Lead Game Masters" (or LGMs), are responsible for all GM duties. Also, Square Enix staff members taking part in an in-game event use this icon. (The only GMs with this title are Azagba and Sundi);" Note that Sagesundi and Azagba are said to have both logos, when they have the Producer logo and it's been shown in a screenshot of Sagesundi http://weyr.us/raven/icons/ssundi.jpg Firewall 12:55, 16 August 2007 (CDT) wow Has anyone seen a GM recently? I don't mean chatted with one, I mean actually seen one walking around... Just curious. Digimancer 09:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I saw a SGM a few months after WoTG came out and we had problem in Windurst Waters (S) when we had Fire Spirit named Carbuncle in a mass. And a few years back when some one was giving me sextural arrasment in the game, when I was playing a female caracter, but that was a normal GM. -Crawlerbasher 06:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) GM vs. Vrtra Ever actually SEEN screen shots of these claims? The screen shots I saw seemed to lead up to the GMs appearing and contacting Development, then sending a System Message and removing the witnesses from the Tomb. So unless Gludd was there and leaked some stuff, who actually saw this? I'd LOVE to see some screen shots of it if you can find some, but I'm not really sold on people getting to watch GMs kill Vrtra. KojoPhoenix 17:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) GM death¬? Ok I was in Batalta downs pretty sad i Requested a GM to spawn so i could feel better. He did! i filmed him spawning and hugged him felt better then BAM he got hit by a tiger and died. Lol of the year!